Blazing Fire
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: Masuki is a new girl at Shinobi High, where all the academy graduates go. What will happen when her best friend Suzae and her meet the naruto gang. Specifically a red-head with AI on his forhead. Will love blossom, or will the drama that comes with being a ninja AND a highschooler drive her insane. Find out in Blazing Fire.


Name: Masuki Kazima  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: August 31st  
Sex (Gender): Female  
Village: Village Hidden In the Fallen Leaves  
Appearance: Wavy Dark Brown Hair, Long Side Bangs, Neck Length, Dark Purple Blue Eyes, Pale Skin, Is a C cup.  
Typical attire; Silky Pink Leather Jacket, White Undershirt with buttons, Flowing Skirt waist length down to knees, tights underneath with red socks. Red Hightops and a neko bracelet  
Family: Yin Kazima (mom), Esubi Kazima (dad), Natsu Kazima (little brother)  
Facts: fave colour is red, likes soup dumplings, loves surprises, is NOT a girly girl (no matter how her behaviour may fool you)

* * *

Sigh, I am saddening, I mean what human being can't fall asleep the night before their birthday. Maybe there's some way to convince myself of a good reason to fall asleep. After a few minutes I wonder what time it is... I decide to look at the clock because I'm curious. Oh great, it's already 11 and I feel as awake as ever!

'_Maybe closing my eyes will force me to sleep_' I think

And wow it worked because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the grinning faces of my family.

"Uh...hi?" I said to them

"Good morning" They replied ever so sweetly, which I found kind of creepy. But then I remembered what today was and I started grinning as well, and then I started thinking about what they were going to give me as gifts. My mind was about to think of a gift when I heard them screaming in my ears:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I looked at them with shock from the frequency then my smile became wider and hugged them all, when I finally noticed they had gifts behind them.

"Oh cool" I said "are these for me?"

They nodded and I happily started tearing away at the gifts they got me. Inside one gift box, were expensive school essentials like pencils, pens, etc. I knew immediately it was from my mom and I gave one of my smiles that looked a bit like this :)

Inside another gift box were these cool red high-tops' that I've been staring at in the store for the past 2 weeks. Considering we've only been here for a month, was pretty long. I tried them on and acted like a model on the runway twirling myself around and about. They all applauded and I'm sure I was smiling like crazy now.

The last gift box was from my brother, since all the other presents were from my parents. Inside it was a charm bracelet with neko's on it. It was so cute and I gave him a deathly squeeze.

"Onee...Chan...You're killing...me..." my brother was looking at me with a frown, his face turning bluer by the seconds. I let go of him as what he said clicked in my mind.

"Sorry about that nii-chan, your present was just so cute that I couldn't help it." He was still panting when I said that, he was still giving me a frown, and then he coughed. I rubbed his back and he gave me one of his lop-sided grins. I gave him another hug, but this one was very light.

We threw a mini party, which included: my mom, my brother, my dad, my best friend Suzae, her parents, and of course, me. Suzae and I started chatting on the porch.

"So, how does it feel to finally be 14 Masuki-chan?" I laughed at the way she used chan. She uses it that way to tease me, along with my brother.

"it's great Suzae-CHAN" I say the last part really loudly, so loud in fact that I managed to blow her bangs all the way above her head, and considering she has long bangs, down to her eyes like mine I felt pretty satisfied after I got up from the floor where I was laughing my head off.

""Humph" she said sulkily and turned away. I tapped her on the shoulders and went to her other side when she looked to check behind her. When she checked the other way I went

"Boo!" I started giggling when I saw the shock on her face.

She screeched "I'll get you back for that!" I gave her a puppy dog face. She started to do the thing anime characters do when their angry, with the big red annoyed thing on their forehead. I decided to take this as a warning and started running.

"MASUKIIII GET BACK HERE" She started chasing after me. Laughing all the way I ran around our patio backyard the house then caught up with my parents. Mr. Temarei and Mrs. Temarei were getting their shoes on at the door.

"Suzae's leaving?" I ask innocently, already knowing the answer

"Yes, we have to go and make sure Kuri is okay" I nod solemnly then ask

"Can Suzae come over some other time?" they said yes of course. I already knew this, since she lived right next door I'm sure popping in at anytime wouldn't be too hard, and Kuri, her little sister, wouldn't tell her parents, so long as I brought some candy for her. Pfftt...I don't even know why they have to check on her, she's the same age as my 9 year old brother, she can take care of herself. As I watch them go out the door I mutter

"Over-protective parents much" Suzae heard me and she giggled a bit. Her parents look at her in concern, and she just shrugged. Guess kids hearing really are better than adults...maybe not...

I look at the time and wonder, why's it already 12 am, why couldn't it be 7 so I could stay up. Then I thought about how much the party was and changed my mind. I go upstairs to take a bath with lavender scented soap. Ah... lavender... As I start undressing my mother comes in and I start glaring at her. She ignored my glare and told me that Suzae called. I smiled slowly and take the phone that was in her hand.

"Hey Suz, what you doing calling at this time?" I heard giggling at the other end. She spoke clearly

"Like you were about to sleep, I bet your in the shower taking a nice long bath." I hissed into the phone

"Suzae!" I yelled hushingly

"What?" she asked questioningly but at a quieter level

"Yes I'm in the bathtub and I don't want any pervs lurking outside knowing it too!"

"Oh" she said in a normal tone. I sighed.

"What did you want?" I said

"I was just so excited about school I had to tell someone about it" She yelled back.

"We have more than a week and tomorrow is our orientation day, so how bout when we get to Shinobi High we talk, okay?" I knew she was uncertain but she agreed anyways. Happily I turned off the phone and slid deeper in the tub. After 5 minutes of heating myself I chillingly got out of the bathtub and patted myself down with a towel. After putting on my silk pyjamas and brushing I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was dreaming about eating candy and then everything went black. I felt thin but firm hands holding me, pulling me off the bed. I landed with a thud and stood up looking at everything bleary-eyed. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I instantly forgot my dream. Great and I was enjoying what dream I had. I looked at the person who pulled me off the bed angrily. I realized it was Suzae all dressed and ready for orientation day. I looked at the alarm clock then her and I continued doing this for another 10 seconds. I glared at her.

"orientation is at 9 not 7:30, why are you here, I was having such a great dream about... uh...something about candy, but anyways it was great and you woke me up!" She glanced at me non-chalantly and replied

"If you took an hour to get ready and the rest of the time to pack up all you'll need and get there, don't you think now is the proper time to come?" I growled stubbornly and she smirked. She knew I was in defeat and even I knew it. I sighed.

"All right you win this round, but why are you here?" She laughed knowingly and I suddenly became interested. Opened my eyes wide and struggled to listen to any words that may have come out of her mouth. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and screamed

"WHAT!" she looked and me and laughed more. I hissed then she looked at me again and gave me a straight face and I thought 'wow she's good' she whispered into my ear secretively and said

"If I didn't wake you up would you have made it in time?" She leapt off my bed and ran downstairs to where my brother Natsu was watching Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood on the TV. She was smart, she ran outside because she knew I was going to chase her. I went outside and yelled at her.

"SUZAE GET BACK HERE!" I was a 1 woman search party, and even as 1 person I found her easily in my front yard. She was hiding in a bush. I yelled while laughing and pushed her gently.

"Muahahaha my pretty I have found you at last" I smiled evilly. She just grinned then faked being terrified

"Nooooo" she said "the evil witch showing off her pyjamas in her front yard while the entire neighbourhood stare is frightening me!" I looked at myself then her the back to myself then I look around me to see our neighbours staring at me in my silk pyjama dress and I start turning a crimson red before dragging Suzae into the house with me. I was about to talk to her about how embarrassing that was but before I could mention anything my brother simply said

"Onee-chan, you do know that orientation is in 20 minutes right?"

"Crap" was all I said before I rushed to have a shower. Brush, comb my hair and pack my things at the same time. Although Suzae was helping everything still took about 15 minutes. I rushed downstairs to see that mom left me rice crispy, a pancake and a juice box in a baggy. I grabbed it and left with Suzae. On our way to orientation I was eating. I finished quickly and checked my cell-phone to see the time. It was 8:58, perfect, it's not even school and I'm already late, just great. I enter the school yard 1 minute later and look around to see the other freshmen's for orientation. I notice a few people standing in groups around the place. In one group there was a male with long upside down isosceles triangles on both side of his face. He had a dog that was pretty grown, around the size of an average dog. Another person was a person with brown hair glasses and a high jacket covering his neck. He seemed to attract many bugs... and the last person was a female with long bluish hair and bangs to the side and front like mine. She had white eyes and I'm sure she noticed me but she didn't say anything so I moved on to another group.

In the next group there were 2 males and 1 female again. 1 male had bushy eyebrows wore green clothes on and his eyes were circles. The other male looked a lot like the female in the other group with the white eyes, but his hair was brown. He had a very serious face on. The last person and only female in the group was wearing her hair in something that resembled two pompoms. I looked around and saw a few more groups. 1 with a long blond female, a male with his hair in a high ponytail and a male who was on the chubby side...and I mean really chubby. Some other group had a short pink-haired female, a seemingly over-enthusiastic male with blonde hair and blue eyes and a dark-haired frowning male and some people would describe his hair as...duck butt...

I skimmed over one last group and I noticed a person with some sort of...double lantern thing strapped on his back...oh yah, it's called a gourd, and he was talking to some other people who seemed older than him, one was blonde with 4 pigtails and one had neko-ears and face paint on him.

I looked to Suzae. She looked back at me and we both nodded. The bell started ringing and people motioned us inside. We sat down and glanced nervously at the people standing up in front of us. A silver haired man came and introduced himself.

"I am and I will be teaching math for all you first years. You will call me Kakashi-sensei" He looked bored, hot, but bored...stupid mask what does his face look like? I growled unhappily and Suzae looked at me carefully and whispered

"Next person's here now, you should hear them" I nodded and looked at the next teacher. He was a very thin man who was paler than I was, I would've called it deathly pale. He had long hair that was either black or a really dark brown. He said in a voice that made me doubt if he's straight, that he will be our science teacher and we will be calling him Orochimaru-sensei or Mr. Uwabami. He also said that he would enjoy molding the minds of the hidden leaf village's youth and then he slid out an unnaturally long tongue and waved it around in the air for a few seconds before putting it back in his mouth. He made about 80% of the people here flinch visibly, I included.

A woman who called herself Shizune said to us that she will be teaching us the history of the leaf. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I grinned at her, thinking that _she must be a pushover._ She noticed my grinning and scowled. She slid out a needle and chucked it in my direction. I yelp and did a back flip quickly. She smirked. I glowered at her and we did a stare down. I gave up, she grinned and everybody else applauded for the teacher. After she left the stage a man leaped, did a cartwheel in the air, twirled then did multiple flips on the ground before stopping in the middle of the stage. He stated that his name is Might Guy, and he'll be our tai-jutsu teacher. He said we shall call him, Guy-sensei and he flashed us a smile that made all the students here do this O_O. He did a few back flips off the stage and made all the students and teachers alike sweat drop.

I looked at the stage too see a guy come on who looked ready to go into war right then and there. He introduced himself.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, and I'll be training you in nin-jutsu, along with Kakashi-sensei here if he has time to spare."

We looked at Kakashi-sensei's bored face and we all cheered, thinking that with him there the class will automatically become easy. He walked off the stage and a female who was really pretty but also young came on. She looked a bit shy and we all quieted down so we could hear her. She whispered the vital facts and we shifted again to hear the rest.

"Hello, my name is Yakumo Kurama and I will be you Gen-jutsu teacher." She shifted her feet "I hope you will all learn much from me." We all grinned like crazy and the boys looked at her in interest, well at least some of them. She walked off the Stage. A teacher who looked like she meant business walked onto the stage and glared at all of us. She sighed acting like we've disappointed her. She said

"I am Kurenai Yūhi, Which is Kurenai-sensei to you, I will be teaching you Art and I expect the best from all of you. Is that understood?"

We all nodded and answered quickly

"Yes Kurenai-Sensei."

"Good" She answered and with that, she left the stage.

_There was only 1 subject and 1 teacher yet to be revealed_ and at the moment I thought that, she came on.

"I am Tsume Inuzuka, you will call me, Tsume-Sensei and I'll be your Geography teacher. You will obey me during class or I will hunt you down and you'd wish you were in my class then and there doing homework. Do you hear me?"

Everyone there sweat dropped and we all nodded hurriedly. She smirked and we all winced when we saw her canine teeth. She walked off the stage and I saw the boy with the triangles on his face laugh nervously. I suddenly saw the resemblance, not counting the triangles on both their faces.

A lady came on and I thought: _who's she?_ She came and said

"I am the nurse Hana Inuzuka and I will help all those who have injuries. Come visit me when you need help."

She left the stage and a man who said his name is Izumo kamuzuki, guided us away from the room and showed us where all our classes would be. After touring the whole school, we went home to my house for dinner. We talked about our many teachers and then Suzae went home to her family. As I fell asleep that night I dreamed. I dreamt that I will find a... AWESOMELY CUTE BOY at high school. Sadly dreams do not fulfill you the way real life does so guess what. When I woke up I was unsatisfied.

Before falling back asleep I had a last thought...

_I wonder if I'll enjoy my high school year as a freshman_

And I drifted off into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

Thoughts of my ninjutsu training occur to me as Suzae throws another clone shuriken at my face. I deflect it with a kunai and flash 5 kunai's in both my hand. I chuck them at her with precision that can rival my parents.

"Very good, Masuki-chan, but your still not as good as me!"

After she does a front flip she lands 4 meters' away from me and uses needles as well. She flung them at me and I dodged easily, but somehow they got back up and aimed towards me again. I looked closer at the needles and then smirked.

"Chakra strings, eh?" I said

"You catch on pretty fast don't you Masuki-chan?" She whispered

"You betcha" I responded

I proceeded to put some chakra into my kunai and slice away the chakra string holding up the needles. The look on her face proved that she knew I was going to do that. She made a quick notion with her hands and I suddenly couldn't move anymore. I looked at my body and then looked at her fingers. I looked at my body a second time and realized that my body was being restrained by chakra strings. I groaned.

"Sorry Masuki-chan but brain always beats brawn!" She Shouted, obviously overjoyed at winning.

I groaned again and saw her disappear, only to realize I had a kunai at my neck, mind you it was a kids once with soft edges and an unsharpened point, incase she fell or something, but nonetheless a kunai.

"I WIN" She shouted happily

After the outburst she bounced backwards and let me do my own thing, which I did. I summoned some chakra and broke the strings that were already loosened thanks to Suzae. We went inside to get a snack before we went to bed. I was ecstatic that Suzae was staying over the night and so was my little brother, because that meant Suzae's sister could come over as well. They seem to enjoy each other's company...oddly. Since they were still little so whenever each other slept at the other person's house they could sleep in the same room and bed. Deciding to see how they're coming along and being the nosy sister I am I motion Suzae to follow me. We crept up to their room using the stealth skills we learnt in the academy and looked in their slightly open door for a peek. _Now how do we make this work, I can't hear a thing_. A just like that a light bulb went off in my head, and I am positive Suzae noticed the difference immediately, being my best friend and all.

I started making hand signs for Kakuremino no Jutsu (cloak of invisibility technique). When Suzae realized what I was doing she started copying me. We snuck in his room doing a Jutsu we learned called Kiri kiri no Jutsu (misty air Jutsu) making us invisible to the naked eye. Personally I was hoping for info on my brother and Suzae's sister's relationship but they were both sleeping, but who could blame them, they were still pretty young. As I was about to leave the room Suzae tapped my shoulder and she leaped backwards, I copied. And I was glad I did too or else I may have had a kunai in my side at that moment. I started hearing growling and realized my brother was talking.

"Show yourself" he said

I sweat dropped and tapped Suzae on the shoulder. She nodded and we both disabled our genjutsu.

One look at us made my brother screech and he let go of a frightened Kuri-chan. Then and there I thought I saw an explosion...no...Wait...it's my brother. He started yelling

"MASUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOMMMMM!" I noticed he didn't call me Onee-chan, man he must be mad.

"Uhhhh, nothingggg..." I said "wow look it' already 10:30, night" I quickly threw a screening bomb and me and Suzae made a shadow clone and quickly snuck out of the room. As we lay in bed getting a feedback from our shadow clones who looked like they were dancing due to the number of kunai and shurikan Kuri and Natsu were throwing, we finally dispelled them and fell asleep to the loud noise of our siblings yelling. Nothing like checking up on our brother before you fall asleep. Sigh... and I finally fell into the warm emptiness of sleep. Don't as if I dreamt because I usually don't.

* * *

Yawn, 'What a relaxing, dreamless, peaceful, night. I don't think i've ever slept so well. Infact i think i'll just sleep a little longer, forget school, i got time anyways...' I think In my sleep. As i twist my body around to get more comfortable on my bed, a familiar presence shakes me. I growl words at the person that i dont even think i understood. I think I said something that went a little like..

"dun touch...i said dun...dammi...go s'way...in sweepwin...zzzzzzzz" Then i shot out of my bed. I glared at the person who hit me on the head and said

"What was that for!" I hissed and then looked at the person again once my blurry eyes cleared "oh it's you mom, what'cha doing in meh room?"

She said "Masuki you do know your school starts in an 30 minutes..." then she jumped in shock, probably from the fact that i screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO" how dare Kami do this to me! i raced out out of my room and into my personal bathroom. I brushed, combed my hair and undressed at the same time, using kage bunshin's of course (shadow clones). I entered the already warm shower (thanks to one of my clones) and used soap to clean myself, with my clones of course. After a good five minutes of showering, i entered my room to put on clothes my clone layed out (yes im THAT lazy) i quickly went and put on perfume and raced downstairs to stuff everything i may have forgotten to pack yesterday (which was EVERYTHING). I looked at the bento my mom packed me. Cool. I stuffed it into my lunch bag as well and put that in my bag. I grabbed the plate for my breakfast and gobbled it down in 2 minutes flat. mmmm... I shunshined out the door and looked at my best friend, who was playing a game of shogi and was deep into it, with someone that i saw at orientation.

"Um who are you?" i said, and he looked at me and said

"shouldnt you introduce yourself first?"

"heh heh, gomen." I did a polite bow "im Masuki, freshmen and best friends with the girl beside you" he eyed Suzae carefully, but lazily (how does that even work?). "and you are..."

"Shikamaru Nara"

I squint my eyes, wondering where i heard that bef~ "OH I GOT IT, your from the NARA CLAN, and the heir if im correct..."

"yup" he said lazily

I grinned "ne, ne Suzae-chan, did you likeeee him?"

My friend turned a colour between deathly pale and hot pink, even though i didnt think that was possible, I then laughed it off and said

"well, we got to go, wanna come with us shikamaru-sama?"

"ano" he started" no sama, im to lazy to care if im treated formally... -san or no endings is fine by me"

I grinned again and started draggin him to school, where Suzae already was. I smacked my self silly when i remebered i couldve shunshined, baka Masuki, baka baka. I then let him go as he fell on the floor and walked over to Suzae. She was chatting with this blonde haired 13 yr old. What was his name...Naruto..?

"hey Suzae, dis naruto?" She responded with a nod, and i realized she was trying to talk him into changing his clothes...

"Naruto, trust me that will kill you in the future, no joke, and it's all baggy, get something that normal boys would wear, except that weird green kid" Suzae said

Naruto 'pouts' "but i like this jumpsuit, it's my fav colour, orange"

Suzae just groans "your in highschool, you are just asking for a social death, and a real one"

Naruto just disappears in a poof of smoke

"DARN IT" yells suzae

* * *

**(Author's Notes) AND THATS A WRAP! this is also one of my left over stories and i dont want it to go to waste either, so enjoy :D**

**NaruHinalover22 OUT!**


End file.
